holocaustwikiaorg-20200214-history
Memory-Wiki-Projekt
Studierende aus Deutschland, der Ukraine und Russland haben den Auftrag, in Bremen (Deutschland), Dnipro (Ukraine) und Rostow am Don (Russland) die Erinnerungskultur auf verschiedenen Ebenen (Topographie, Museum, Akteure, öffentliche Debatten in Medien, Gedenkrituale) zu analysieren. Die Ergebnisse werden in eine interaktive Plattform eingepflegt (Memory-Wiki) und auf öffentlichen Veranstaltungen vorgestellt. Die Plattform wird von Moskauer Studierenden in Zusammenarbeit mit einem Informatiker und Webdesignerin konzipiert. Das „Memory-Wiki“ ist eine interaktive Plattform, an der jede Bürgerin und jeder Bürger mitarbeiten kann. Um dies zu erleichtern, entwickeln wir einen Leitfaden für MultiplikatorInnen, der zur Mitwirkung am „Memory-Wiki“ aufruft und Methoden zur Auseinandersetzung mit der lokalen Erinnerungskultur bereitstellt. Die aktive Mitwirkung an dem Wiki stellt eine niedrigschwellige historische Lernform dar, die sich für die schulische wie auch außerschulische Bildung sehr gut eignet. Auf diesem Wege hoffen wir, dass sich die Erinnerungsarbeit an vielen Orten in Deutschland und den Ländern der ehemaligen Sowjetunion fortsetzt und sich die junge Generation mit ihrer lokalen Geschichte vertraut macht. * Jüdisch-Ukrainische Briefe — Unser Bürger-Engagement für vergessene NS-Opfer gilt neben ehemaligen sowjetischen Kriegsgefangenen auch Ghetto-Überlebenden in der Ukraine, die von der Stiftung „Erinnerung, Verantwortung und Zukunft“ nicht begünstigt worden sind. Partnerorganisation dort ist die Ukrainische Assoziation der jüdischen Ghetto- und KZ-Überlebenden. Link: https://kontakte-kontakty.de/juedisch-ukrainische-briefe * ukraine calling: Memory-Wiki – Auf den Spuren der Erinnerung an „vergessene“ NS-Opfer in der Ukraine, Russland und Deutschland * Gebt ihnen ihren Namen zurück! Auf deutschem Gebiet liegen hunderttausende sowjetische Kriegsgefangene in anonymen Massengräbern. Auf dem sowjetischen Soldatenfriedhof in Hörsten nahe der Gedenkstätte Bergen-Belsen ist eine Fläche freigegeben für Grabsteine, die auf eigene Kosten von den Nachkommen der Kriegsgefangenen gefertigt werden können. Längs des Friedhofs liegen Eisengestelle, in die Namenstafeln aus Ton gelegt werden. An der Aktion „Namensziegel“ beteiligen sich viele Schulen in Niedersachsen, auch auf den Friedhöfen der Kriegsgefangenenlager in Oerbke, Sandbostel und Wietzendorf . Mehr über dieses Projekt erfahren Sie hier. * Dokumentation „Sowjetischer Kriegsgräberstätten in Deutschland“ Hier finden Sie Informationen darüber, wo sich in Deutschland Grabstätten sowjetischer Opfer von Krieg und Gewaltherrschaft befinden. * Online-Datenbank OBD Memorial des russischen Verteidigungsministeriums Sie führt den Nachweis über die Erstbegräbnisorte und zudem über die heutigen Gräberstätten der gefallenen und an Verwundungen gestorbenen sowjetischen Soldaten sowie Kriegsgefangenen des Zweiten Weltkriegs. * Online-Datenbank «Белорусские деревни, сожженные в годы Великой Отечественной войны» Sie enthält in russischer Sprache Informationen und Zeugnisse zu über 9000 vernichteten Dörfern in Belarus. * „Keine Kameraden“ Mehr Informationen über die sowjetischen Kriegsgefangen erhalten Sie in „Keine Kameraden“ von Christian Streit. * Freitagsbriefe – Erinnerungen sowjetischer Kriegsgefangener und ihrer Nachkommen Ein Beitrag von Eberhard Radczuweit über die Freitagsbriefe auf dem Bildungsportal „Lernen aus der Geschichte“ in der Kategorie „Lernen und Lehren“. So wollen wir dem Wunsch vieler Überlebender, ihre Erinnerungen der jungen Generation weiterzugeben, nachkommen. * Worhshop on the History and Memory of National Socialist Camps and Extermination Sites Dieser seit 1994 regelmäßig stattfindende Workshop hat den Charakter einer interdisziplinären Forschungswerkstatt. 2015 war unser Verein gemeinsam mit dem Zentrum für Antisemitismusforschung der TU Berlin, IBB Minsk und Geschichtswerkstatt Minsk Kooperationspartner des Workshops. Über die aktuellen Tätigkeiten und Publikationen der jungen WissenschaftlerInnen können Sie sich hier informieren. * Seminar- und Exkursionsblog „Zwangsarbeit und regionale Erinnerung in Bremen und Nikojalew.“ Der Blog dokumentiert zwei deutsch-ukrainischen Begegnungen, die 2016 und 2017 in Bremen bzw. Nikolajew stattfanden. Ferner dokumentiert er Orte des Gedenkens und der Erforschung von NS-Zwangsarbeit in Bremen und Niedersachsen. Veranstalterinnen der beiden Exkursionswochen sowie der Seminare am Geschichtsinstitut der Universität Bremen waren die Forschungsstelle Osteuropa und die Universität Bremen. * Zeitungsartikel: „Nicht arbeitende Kriegsgefangene haben zu verhungern“ von Johann Althaus * Einen interessanten Zeitungsartikel über die sowjetischen Kriegsgefangenen aus der „Welt“ vom 6. Februar 2018 finden Sie hier. weitere www * Stiftung Erinnerung Lindau * Walther_Seinsch bei Wikipedia * Wikipedia über Gegen_Vergessen_–_Für_Demokratie * [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marion-Samuel-Preis Wikipedia über Marion-Samuel-Preis] * [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erinnerungslernen Wikipedia über Erinnerungslernen…]bezeichnet die umfassende Erforschung und Praktizierung eines erinnerungsbezogenen Lernens von Individuen, Gruppen und Gesellschaften Kategorie:Internet